China
China debuted in the first edition of the East Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. (CCTV) has been in charge for the Chinese participation in the contest since the country's debut. The entries are currently being selected through internal selections. China is considered as one of the most successful countries in the contest. It has so far been in all the five finals of the contest. Their best result is the victory in the third edition with G.E.M. and the song "Get Over You" which gathered 136 points. History of China in East Vision When the contest was first announced, CCTV reported that they are not really considering to compete in the contest. However, the broadcaster later confirmed their debut in the contest. Their best result to date is their victory in the third edition while their worst is the thirteenth place in the first and fifth editions. China held the record for the most scored winner until the fourth edition, where Taiwan scored 164 points while China got 139 points, three points more than their winning entry. First decade 214px|thumb|right|Coco Lee was the first Chinese representative. China debuted in the first eidtion of the contest. Their first entry was selected internally: Coco Lee represented the country with "Néng bùnéng". The song won the semi-final with 89 points and then came thirteenth in the final with 63 points. Their entry for the second edition was also selected internally. Vivi Jiang was selected to represent the country with her song "Fashion Show". Due to low number of participants, there was no semi-finals held. The song managed to came second in the final, with 109 points. For the third edition, CCTV selected their entry internally once again. G.E.M. represented the country with the song "Get Over You" which went on to win the contest with 136 points. In the fourth edition, the semi-finals returned. However, as host and part of the big 5, China did not have to perform in a semi-final. Their entry for the edition was selected internally once again: Jike Junyi represented the country with her song "Colorful Black". The song got the fourth place with 139 points, three more points than China's winning entry. For the fifth edition, it was decided that the broadcaster would host a small selection. The artist, however, was already selected: Jane Zhang was selected as the participant and the selection consisted of her songs. "Wǒ shì wǒ de" won the selection and therefore represented the country in the edition. As part of the big 5 again, China did not perform in a semi-final. In the final, the song got the thirteenth place with 95 points. For the sixth edition, CCTV returned to internal selection. The entry was presented during a press conference: Rolling Wang was the selected entrant with her song "Chick Chick". The song came sixth in both the semi-final and final with 86 and 121 points respectively. Contestants ;Notes : 1. The song is in Mandarin; however, the title is in English and is repeated through the chorus. Draw history ;Table key : First half : Second half Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries